The Tale of the Dark Wolf
by Maya I. Hendricks
Summary: Maya is the Jinchuriki of the Twelve Tailed Wolf, a beast made from sorrow. Feared and resented by others, Maya leaves her village only to be attacked by ANBU who planned to take her to Konoha. Subduing her would be captors, Maya is killed and offered a second chance in Remnant. Afraid of rejection Maya struggles to hide her past, and confess her feelings to her first love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Translations for people who do NOT know Japanese will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the results of my imagination! *throws cookies to everyone within range***

_Prologue_

"… _I live in hope that if not in this birth, in some other birth I shall be able to hug all of humanity in friendly embrace." –Part of a quote from Ralph W. Emerson_

Pain radiated through my limbs as I lay against the muddy dirt trail; the only sound was cold rain pouring around me. I could feel the strength leaving me, draining from my body with each labored, painful breath. My eyes burned with unshed tears, but I refused cry. I knew it would happen eventually.

I was going to die, and no one cared. People hated me with a passion, I had come to accept it and that only seemed to fuel others hatred. Maybe this is my punishment for being born the container of the Jūnibi no Okami; the Twelve Tailed Wolf. I never knew who my parents were and I probably never will, but I believe they knew what I was going to become, and they left me because of it.

A small twinge of pain radiated through my chest, making it even harder to hold back the tears. I just wanted to be accepted, not judged because of what I am. My vision began to darken. I felt so cold, inside and out. Looking towards the stars that weren't blocked by clouds, I recited the one wish I had in regards to my life.

"Please… Send me some place," The next few words always stung. "Where I won't be the 'demon mutt' ever again…" A mix of acceptance and fear ran through me as my world started to darken. Yet, just before my eyes closed I heard a voice whisper my mind.

'_I think I can manage that Koinu.' _With that my world fell into a never ending darkness.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue. I know it's short but school just started back and I lost my notes so I had to wing it a bit, but I think I did okay. Anyway translations, brought to you by Google Translate!**

**Koinu: Pup**

**Jūnibi no Okami: Twelve Tailed Wolf**

**Review please! They let me know what I can improve on and I'd like to hear your thoughts on my story! They also fuel my imagination to the MAX, so tell me what you think and I'll see ya soon! ….Probably not…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I did come back sooner than I could hope for. I'm feel so lonely right now; maybe it's because my mother's out of town. (Come back Mama! Your babies miss you ;_;) Oh well, nothing a few face times can't fix, but I don't have an iPhone… and no one will let me use theirs. Enjoy the chapter while I go and watch me some. As you know (at least I think you do) translations at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, but I think you guys already knew that. If I owned RWBY or Naruto would I really suck this much at writing? I mean honestly we all know I'm not good at this and that's most likely NOT going to change.**

_Preparations of the Soul_

_The privilege of a lifetime is being who you are. –Joseph Campbell_

A body drifted in the dark abyss, the child silent and unmoving. The girls' orbs stared into the dark void in front of her; her indigo eyes were vacant of the light they once knew. Her raven black hair clung between her shoulder blades, made sticky by the fluid of life; her skin had gone deathly pale. The wounds that littered her exposed skin were painful to look at, especially the gash across her chest. It reached from her right shoulder and ended just above her left hip. All in all, it was a painful sight. Sixteen was too young to endure the hardships she had. Sixteen years was too short to experience such pain and despair. Sixteen was too little to be _murdered_ by the very people that brought this fate upon her. It was in no way fair, but the deed had been done. A life full of so much potential and kindness, snatched away by fear and greed.

A disappointed sigh came from the darkness, and a pair of eyes stared at the corpse; the left one amber the other a beautiful crimson. What was wrong with those humans, hurting a child like this? Sure she had enough power and skill to destroy a country at a moment's notice, but that was by no means a good enough reason to harm her. The poor girl would never be able to use her power without her permission anyway; so forcing her to fight would have ended terribly. Yet, something did not sit right within Jūnibi's as she stared at her container, and it had nothing to do with not being able to destroying everything in sight.

Her container, her quiet, indifferent, but humorous Koinu was hanging onto her life by a thread. The sorrow her container felt had been keeping her stable, and with her life quickly fading, her death would surely be enough to end her supply of darkness, and her own life. The realization did nothing to ease the feeling in the pit of Jūnibi's stomach, and quite frankly it was irritating her; this feeling made her uncomfortable, as if she had done something unforgivable. Then it hit her like a ton of flaming paper bombs.

She felt guilty.

It made sense, but she was surprised. She had never felt guilty for her containers' deaths before, and this feeling was new to her. She, the big bad dark wolf, was feeling guilty for having no control over how her presence affected others. Jūnibi believed in taking responsibility for your own actions, and now was as good a time as any to take responsibility. She knew what needed to be done, but she had to do it before her Koinu was lost from this world for good. Stepping from the shadows Jūnibi wrapped five of her slick black tails around the girls' ankles, wrist, and torso. With a small grunt of effort, Jūnibi pumped her demonic chakra into thin layers across her containers skin, effectively healing her wounds; the one on her torso left a visible scar. Summoning black bandages from one of her many tails Jūnibi wrapped them around her host in a medical fashion, covering any lingering scars; she had already removed the tattered and torn clothing from the teen's body.

Jūnibi knew that her holder would need clothes, and she had come up with the perfect solution. Darkness could obviously be used for more than just sorrow and destruction, so why would clothes be any different. Chuckling at the thought, the 200 foot wolf allowed the dark tendrils to encase the girl completely; leaving an almost invisible opening just underneath the teens' nose. The darkness began to melt off of her form, seeming to create a second layer of skin along every part of her body; revealing the results of Jūnibi's control over darkness.

The teen was dressed in the standard Konoha ANBU uniform. Most of her clothing was black, including her ninja sandals; those were made with spikes for mountain climbing. Over her black shirt was a grey flak jacket, and along her arms were metal arm guards. To finish the look were three ninja pouches that had been filled with kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs. She did not have the famed ANBU symbol, but on her right hand was a strange spiral marking with sharp tendrils protruding from the base, a small circle in the center; her seal. The mark glowed a vibrant purple before fading beneath her skin. Resting on the left side of her face, and covering her eye, was a mask. It was designed to look like s wolf, the entire base was silver with black accents; it even had black fangs. The eyes were an eerie yellow, and seemed to have small dots trailing underneath them, almost like tears. It suit the child perfectly, sad but bright in her own way.

Satisfied Jūnibi was about to begin the juts that would be necessary for this plan, until she realized one small detail. The kid didn't even have a proper name, it had always been the 'Demon Mutt'. She needed something that represented her in some way, but what? Nami? No, wasn't that the name of a pirate somewhere? Rin? No, that name was too common. Haru? No that wasn't it either. She always told the truth but was there a name for that, she was pretty sure there was. Then it hit her: Maya. That would work, short, simple, and it meant truth. Perfect! Now for a last name. Jūnibi's nonexistent eyebrows furrowed in concentration. This whole naming business was much more complicated than she thought; after all her name came from the extra number of tails she had. Oh, Icarus Hendricks could work, it was the name of her favorite author so it had some sort of value to her.

Maya Icarus Hendricks. Eh, it would do. An air of seriousness surrounding her, Jūnibi began the jutsu. She sought out the energies of thousands outside of her plain, and into the land beyond her seal. She could feel it, the negative energy of the world outside of her prison. **(A/N: Dear God it's so corny. I hate it, I feel like I'm recreating Goku XD). **A barely concealed sadistic grin crossed over Jūnibi's features as the waves of emotions crashed over her. Pain, despair, sorrow, death. All the emotions needed to fuel her chakra to its absolute potentional, and the perfect amount for the jutsu. The time to act was now; her Koinu was slipping back into consciousness, if she woke up now she would be stuck in this cruel place forever.

"_**Sunpō sōkō no jutsu: Tamashī no Kōkan!"**_With a flash of light, the wolf and her pup disappeared from the land of shinobi. 

**A/N: I'll be honest I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. It feels… rushed? Not really sure if that's the word I wanna use. It's hard being a freshman; do you know how difficult it is to navigate the halls with over 35,000 other students surrounding you? I had to resort to pushing to make it to class on time.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Jūnibi: Twelve Tails**

**Koinu: Pup**

**Sunpō sōkō no Jutsu: Takashi no Kōkan: Dimension Travel Technique: Replacement of the Soul**

**But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By all means attack that fav and follow button, and leave a review. Please? I'd like to hear some of your thoughts on my story and what I can do to improve. I'm going in blind here.**


End file.
